


О змеях и людях

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, First Time, M/M, Mystic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parent-Child Relationship, Snakes, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: О том, как Эгмонт Окделл дал неосторожное обещание Рокэ Алве, и что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 6





	О змеях и людях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды алвадика.   
> Фик по заявке MJey: Алвадик по "Невесте полоза".
> 
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC, секс между мистическими существами, неокончательные смерти персонажей, альтернативная даже для змей анатомия, пожирание маленьких беззащитных щеночков, плохой конец.   
> Персик Vereeka сделала к этому фику начитку, за что ей огромное спасибо. Скачать можно здесь: https://yadi.sk/d/KMnKxgaku26M5

Легкий порыв с шелестом пригладил душистые колоски, примял частой гребенкой, но те сразу выпрямились, как вихры на макушках у деревенских пострелят. Для человечьей кожи ветер был теплым — никаким более, и Рокэ бездумно попробовал воздух, на миг приоткрыв рот. Квальдэто цэра... Забыл, что человечий язык — нечуткий отросток, годный лишь для болтовни. Отвык. Почти от всего отвык, пока лежал, слабый от ночного холода и опьянелый от смолистой свежести, дожидаясь, когда старая чешуя омертвеет, чтобы поскорее скинуть ее, будто драный чулок. 

За прошлую зиму Рокэ оборачивался серпьенте только пару раз, но в стенах Лаик негде было утолить жажду охоты, негде унять тоску по настоящему солнцу и хвойной подстилке. Потому-то, когда в середине Весенних Волн эр Вольфганг привез его в Торку, Рокэ отпросился на несколько дней, но вместо веселого дома бросился в лесную чащу. Все змеиное, оголодавшее в нем, сорвалось с узды, прокатилось внутри сокрушительной волной, перемололо разум и чувства, да так яростно, что до сих пор Рокэ временами забывал, кто он и где находится. 

Впереди расхохотались, и он запрокинул голову, чтобы по теплу определить, сколько там людей. Опять... Первым побуждением всегда было поступить по-змеиному, но сейчас он человек. Человек! И главное подтверждение тому — его слух. Рокэ неохотно разомкнул веки. 

На лужайке, за кустами волчьей ягоды, постелив плащ, расположились полковник Карлион и капитан Окделл. Они обсуждали общих друзей, смеялись, передавали друг другу серебряную фляжку с касерой. Помнится, в конце зимы первый сосватал второму засидевшуюся в девицах кузину. Решили отпраздновать? Что же, это не грех. Пожалуй, не стоит портить пирушку двум Людям Чести своей кэналлийской физиономией. Прежде чем ретироваться, Рокэ бросил последний взгляд на скинутые как попало мундиры, но вид черно-серой ленты, которая ползла по багряной подкладке, заставил его замереть. 

— Гадюка! 

Секунду они медлили. Окделл обернулся, глянув сначала на Рокэ, а потом — вниз, куда тот указал нервным кивком. При виде ядовитой твари Окделл вскочил так резво, словно хмель мгновенно выветрился из его крови; дернул на себя осоловелого Карлиона. Выхваченная из ножен шпага обрушилась на изготовившееся к рывку тело, и треугольная голова, как отрубленный наконечник копья, отлетела в заросли. Прости, сестра... Плечи Рокэ выгнулись, лопатки сошлись на позвоночнике — агония гадюки передалась ему приглушенным эхом. К счастью, этого никто не заметил: Карлион был слишком пьян, а Окделл напряженно разглядывал траву, ища других змей. 

— Еще немного, и она ужалила бы, — убедившись, что вокруг безопасно, Окделл заговорил. — Я обязан вам жизнью, маркиз. Чем я могу отблагодарить за свое спасение? 

«Ты мог бы не убивать существо, которое лишь защищало свои владения!» 

Судорога совсем отпустила, и Рокэ с вызовом усмехнулся. За жизнь платят только жизнью, разве не очевидно? 

— Пообещайте мне то, что у вас есть, но о чем вы еще не знаете, герцог. Иной платы мне не нужно. 

— Шутить изволите? — Окделл недоверчиво нахмурился. — Мне не сложно пообещать вам эту чушь, но долг жизни остается за мной. 

— Обещайте, так и сочтемся, — Рокэ оскалился. За спиной многие открыто шептались, что последний сын всемогущего Алваро уродился с придурью, поэтому еще одна выходка ничем не вредила фамильной репутации. 

— Будь по-вашему, — неохотно произнес Окделл. — Даю слово. 

— Вы сказали, я слышал, — заключил Рокэ. 

...В этот же день гонец доставил герцогу Окделлу письмо из родного замка, где сообщалось о том, что герцогиня вот уже третий месяц в тягости. 

***

Дик оттолкнулся мысками от дна (до чего же илистое, даже мягче нового морисского ковра в его комнате!) и вынырнул на поверхность. С волос текло, от поднятых им кругов во все стороны сыпанули бурые водомерки. Он целую неделю подгадывал момент, чтобы сбежать от менторов, побродить по лесу, искупаться в зеленом от ряски пруду, но задуманная авантюра на деле оказалась совсем не такой увлекательной, какой Дик ее себе представлял. Он пробежался под низко нависающими кронами, пугая дроздов и белок; вволю наплескался, поднимая фонтаны брызг. А потом заскучал. Закатные твари... 

— Закатные твари! — звонко выкрикнул Дик. Дома матушка строго отчитывала, если кто-то невзначай поминал пособников Чужого, а здесь, под свободным небом, он мог звать их сколько угодно. Но нарушенный запрет, вопреки ожиданиям, не принес в душу радости. 

Дик понуро погреб к берегу, намереваясь обсохнуть и возвратиться в замок. Мало того, что он впустую вызвал недовольство взрослых, так еще и не может весело провести время, когда за ним не приглядывают вездесущие гувернеры! Одним словом — «бес-то-лочь», как любила бранить кухарка Энн своего сынишку. По щеке скользнула ивовая сережка, пальцы ног коснулись острого камня. До земли оставалось каких-то три шага, но Дик застыл, точно цапля, занеся ступню над водой. 

На его одежде свернулась кольцами большая черная змея. Чешуйки на спине складывались в серебристый зигзаг — или так причудливо падало солнце? — а синие глаза со зрачками-черточками глядели покровительственно, хотя Дик не смог бы объяснить, почему ему на ум пришло именно это слово. 

— Ой, мамочки, — вырвалось у него совершенно неподобающее. Благо здесь некому было услышать, что граф Горик струсил при виде ползучей гадины. 

А струсить, по правде говоря, повод был серьезный. Дик стоял перед тварью в своем первозданном виде (если не считать пиявки под коленом), без брони и без оружия, оцепеневший от ужаса. Он никогда раньше не слышал о похожих чудищах и не представлял, как с ними сражаются. 

Змея насмешливо зашипела и легко скользнула к дереву, явно демонстрируя, что нападать она не намерена, но Дик все торчал на месте соляным столбом. 

— Бери с-с-свои тряпки, — позволила она, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто змеям сам Создатель велел говорить наравне с людьми. — Я приш-ш-шел только пос-с-смотреть, что мне дос-с-сталос-с-сь. Не бойс-с-ся, детеныш-ш-ш. 

— Кто ты? — тихо спросил Дик. — Тебя заколдовали? — а чем еще можно объяснить такое чудо? На всякий случай он опасливо прибавил: — Ты меня съешь? 

— С-с-сиюминутно, — отрезала змея. Или змей, раз уж он говорит о себе в мужском роде? Его тело — по прикидкам Дика, длиною в полтора десятка бье — повисло на ивовой ветке толстыми кольцами, красивая голова приподнялась. — Не заколдован. Назовус-с-сь позже. 

Под пристальным взглядом немигающих глаз Дику стало неловко, он одним прыжком выскочил на берег, поспешил натянуть рубашку. 

— Любопытный детеныш-ш-ш, — одобрительно заметил змей. — Умееш-ш-шь хранить тайны? 

— Конечно умею! — Дик возмущенно вскинулся. — Я настоящий Человек Чести! 

— Ты приятно пахнеш-ш-шь, — раздвоенный язык показался между передних зубов, — и плоть твоя с-с-сочна и нежна, но никто из моего племени не пос-с-смеет тебе навредить. Они будут чуять маленького с-с-серпьенте. 

Дик таращился на змея во все глаза, но все равно не успел отшатнуться, когда тот выбросил свое тело вперед, чтобы коснуться языком его лба. На коже остался прохладный след, Дик тронул это место кончиком пальца, ожидая найти слизь или что-нибудь такое же мерзкое, но его лоб был влажным лишь от воды. 

— С-с-сохрани мой визит в тайне, — змей снова издал насмешливый звук. — Я не с-с-стану больш-ш-ше тебя тревожить. Вернус-с-сь, когда с-с-станеш-ш-шь взрос-с-слее. Хорош-ш-шенько меня запомни и не пугайс-с-ся в с-с-следующий раз. 

Сказав это, змей скрылся в осоке. А Дик остался осмысливать приключившееся с ним. 

***

Эгмонт Окделл был бледен и неряшлив: медальон главы рода свисал поверх багряной рубашки, шнуровка колета ослаблена, шейный платок и вовсе отсутствовал. Никак господин мятежник ночь перед дуэлью провел в возлияниях? Нет, не похоже. Лицо не припухло, да и винным духом от него не разило, как полагается в таких случаях. Что же тогда? Прощался с товарищами по оружию? Или с приглянувшейся девкой? Не слишком ли развязно для их чопорной компании? Это Рокэ, всем известный развратник, может позволить себе провести ночь перед дуэлью с обозной шлюхой (как бишь ее звали? Констанса? Катрина? Клеменс?), а для истинного талигойского рыцаря подобное недопустимо. 

Секунданты следили, как посреди вытоптанной площадки чертят ровную линию, вымеряют шаги, размечают позиции противников. Еще несколько минут, и с глупым восстанием будет покончено. Рокэ не сомневался в исходе дуэли — Леворукий убережет своего любимчика и на сей раз. Может быть, побеждать в смертельном поединке за счет высших сущностей — нечестно, только вот человек, преступивший долг жизни, натравив на своего спасителя два десятка убийц, иного и не достоин. 

— Сходитесь, господа, — Мишель Эпинэ извлек белоснежный платок и поднял его в вытянутой руке. 

Рокэ ступил на примятую траву. Подволакивая левую ногу, Окделл встал напротив, тронул эфес покоящейся в ножнах шпаги. Сколько должно быть сейчас его сыну? Двенадцать? Жизнь за жизнь. Цена уплачена. Окделл, наверное, и думать забыл о неосторожно данном обещании, но в памяти Рокэ та сценка запечатлелась так живо, будто произошла вчера. После встречи на берегу пруда, когда Рокэ вслух заявил свои права на обещанного ребенка, он сможет увести того за собой в любой день, в любой час, приказать ему что угодно (даже перерезать себе горло фамильным кинжалом), и мальчик не посмеет ослушаться. С осиротевшим наследником не возникнет проблем, чего еще можно желать? 

А если случится невероятное, и Окделл победит? Тогда его сына ожидает непростая пора. Инстинкты серпьенте очень сильны в юные годы — годы, когда пробуждаются страсти и желания. Рокэ давно научился контролировать свою змеиную ипостась, а молодому Ричарду это только предстоит. Если, разумеется, в Надоре отыщется умник, который растолкует мальчишке, что с ним творится. 

Квадратик вышитого батиста плавно опустился к ногам Эпинэ, в стелющуюся по земле болотную мглу. Рокэ извлек шпагу, заглянул в озаренные мрачной решимостью глаза. Отчего-то напоследок захотелось задеть Окделла побольнее. 

— А ведь я дважды спасал вам жизнь, герцог! 

— И дважды я предотвращал покушения на вас. 

— Вот уж чего не знал, того не знал. Два покушения — капля в море. Не стоило беспокоиться, вы ведь помните, что взамен я просил совсем другое. 

— Вы предпочли посмеяться над старым обычаем, но Люди Чести всегда отдают свои долги, даже если задолжали врагу. Мы квиты, вам не в чем меня упрекнуть. 

— Сколько патетики! То, что вы мне обещали, я взял сам и впредь никому не отдам. Ваша добрая воля и ваша честь не сыграли в этом никакой роли. 

Густые брови сошлись на переносице, того и гляди — Окделл начнет задавать вопросы. Пора. Рокэ отвел локоть назад, готовясь ударить. Окделл, поняв, что противник наконец-то перешел от слов к делу, тоже собрался. Два клинка одновременно ринулись навстречу друг другу, секунданты подались вперед. 

Рокэ не ощутил, как шпага вошла в чужое сердце, только в груди все онемело, а из тумана, который внезапно заволок синее небо и чахлые деревца, проступили огромные темно-серые глаза на белом лице. «Глупо-глупо-глупо», — билось в мозгу. «Глупо-глупо-глупо», — в ритме гаснущего пульса хлестала кровь из аккуратной раны между ребер. «Глупо-глупо-глупо», — все быстрее кружился мир, выцветая в поток слепящего света. 

...Поздним вечером, когда остатки королевской кавалерии спешно отступали через Ренкваху, с телеги, на которой везли тело герцога Алва, упала большая черная змея. Никем не замеченная, она скользнула в камыши и растворилась без следа. 

***

Надор построили на гряде холмов. Со столичного тракта они напоминали исполинскую корону, чей средний зубец украшала корона поменьше — с пристройками и башенками из выбеленного ветром камня. В низине к югу от замка желтела дубовая роща, где терялись руины старой, еще докабитэльской крепости и увитые плющом кенотафы. 

Дик подпрыгнул, ухватился за верхний край замшелого монумента, упер носок сапога в зазор между камней и взобрался наверх. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на окрестности — от обмелелого Нада до замкового рва. Дик уселся на край согретой стеллы, прислонившись спиной к бюсту какого-то Надорэа — не то архистратега, не то придворного ритора, — и блаженно зажмурился. Он любил тепло, сколько себя помнил: на летнем солнцепеке никогда не прятался в тень (даже уроки учил, улегшись на крыше Гербовой башни), а зимой всегда пододвигал свое кресло поближе к трескучему пламени камина и купался в воде такой горячей, что кожа от нее краснела и покрывалась мурашками. Ему никогда не было чересчур жарко, словно ничто не могло прогреть его стылую кровь. 

— Вырос-с-с, — прошипели сзади. 

От неожиданности Дик вскрикнул и едва не сверзился в сухой дерн, но змеиный хвост проворно обвился вокруг его пояса, удерживая наверху. В прошлый раз Дик слышал этот голос так давно, что успел забыть, — вернее, убедил себя, что в тени старых ив видел чудный сон, — и теперь совершенно не чаял вновь повстречать столь заинтриговавшее существо. 

— Я же прос-с-сил хорош-ш-шенько меня запомнить, — в тихом шипении Дику почудились ворчливые нотки. Он резко обернулся (даже в шее что-то хрустнуло), чтобы окончательно удостовериться... и уперся взглядом в немигающие синие глаза. 

Змей приветственно кивнул, точно был равным по статусу дворянином, которого представляли на королевском приеме. Вообразив столь экстравагантного гостя на балу у Его Величества Альдо, чей портрет украшал Большую гостиную, Дик не сдержал дурацкого смешка. 

— Вы... ты... кто ты? — спросил он, посерьезнев. Змей все еще обвивал его хвостом, но Дик не хотел высвобождаться, наоборот — объятие смертельно опасной твари почему-то внушало ему покой и чувство защищенности. Он откинулся на каменный бюст, поджал ноги, испытывая странное желание тоже вокруг чего-нибудь обвиться. 

— Можеш-ш-шь звать меня Рокэ, — милостиво позволил змей. 

— Как последнего Ворона? — уточнил Дик. Мысль, что змей, будучи творением природы (или порождением магии?), мог ничего не знать о людских прозвищах и перипетиях истории, осенила его слишком поздно. 

— Именно, — массивная голова придвинулась, зависла напротив лица. 

— А я — Ричард, — Дик без страха рассматривал выступающие зубы, надглазные щитки, узор чешуек на выпуклом лбу. Его тянуло погладить все это великолепие, но как Рокэ отнесется к подобной вольности? — Где ты научился разговаривать? Как вообще такое возможно? 

— С-с-семейная легенда, рас-с-скажу потом, — Рокэ попробовал воздух раздвоенным языком. — С-с-сейчас-с-с не ус-с-спеем. 

— Почему? — найдя компромисс между внешними приличиями (хотя какие, к Леворукому, приличия, когда имеешь дело с разумной рептилией?) и почти болезненным зудом в пальцах, Дик бережно провел по чешуйчатому хвосту. Рокэ довольно качнулся, скользнул на плечи, коснулся языком щеки. Дик улыбнулся — так деликатна была змеиная ласка. И надо же было Айрис выбрать именно этот момент, чтобы... 

— Дикон! На помощь! Кто-нибудь! Спасите! Его душит змея!!! 

— Айри, успокойся, все в порядке, — попытался возразить он, но сестра не услышала. 

— Возвращайс-с-ся вечером, — прошипел Рокэ ему на ухо. 

— А если меня не выпустят? — с сомнением спросил Дик. 

— Ты мне обещан, и никто не пос-с-смеет вс-с-стать на твоем пути, — ответил Рокэ. 

— Я приду, — заверил Дик, хотя от последней фразы по коже пробрал мороз. 

***

Выпроводив детей, Эгмонт поднялся из-за стола и стал мерить шагами кабинет. Сосредоточиться мешали усиленные в замкнутых стенах крики — Дикон и Айрис, всегда такие дружные, ругались на чем свет стоит, даже не удосужившись покинуть Гербовую башню. Эгмонт встретил их во дворе, спросил, почему оба надулись, как мыши на крупу. Ответ дочери неприятно удивил его. По словам Айрис, увидев, как брата стискивает кольцами невиданное чудище, она позвала на помощь, а тот, вместо благодарности, нагрубил ей. Конечно, они оба сейчас в том возрасте, когда за словом в карман не лезут, но раньше Дикон никогда не позволял себе резкостей в адрес сестер. Что случилось теперь? Эгмонт попросил сына объясниться, но тот молчал, буравя его хмурым взглядом из-под насупленных бровей. Тогда Эгмонт пригласил их обоих поговорить в кабинете и узнал то, от чего его полуседые волосы встали дыбом. 

«Он сказал, что я ему обещан! Так что даже не пытайтесь запирать меня!» 

«...То, что вы мне обещали, я взял сам и впредь никому не отдам...» 

«...Пообещайте мне то, что у вас есть, но о чем вы еще не знаете...» 

Бред! Бессмыслица! Рокэ Алва уже который год кормит могильных червей, а его бастарду едва сравнялось пять лет. Это ни по каким законам не может быть один из них. Да и перевоплощаться в змей — где такое видано? Однако же... Дикон не лгал, Эгмонт знал это абсолютно точно. Кто еще посмел бы потребовать с него такой платы? Но как проклятой шельме удалось выжить после удара в сердце? Или на линии тогда дрался не Алва? Двойник, брат-близнец, кузен, которому закапали глаза какой-то дрянью? Да что за околесица! Спутать тогда было невозможно. Но как Дикону заморочили голову? Откуда же взялись эти кошкины странности? Неожиданное бунтарство и злость в покладистом наследнике? 

Дикон родился хилым и болезненным. В первые годы, возвращаясь домой из военных лагерей, Эгмонт находил его в постели, среди сменяющихся лекарей и склянок с тинктурами. Впалые щеки горели лихорадочным румянцем, тщедушное тельце сотрясал кашель такой силы, что всякий раз, наблюдая приступ, Эгмонт опасался, как бы душа не покинула сына вместе с исторгаемым воздухом. Однажды зимой Дикону сделалось совсем худо, и Нэн, ни с кем не посоветовавшись, привела в замок ведьму в ожерелье из птичьих черепов. Эгмонт не прогнал ее, смолчала даже набожная Мирабелла, очевидно, решив — хуже сделать их ребенку уже невозможно. Старуха прочла по петушиным внутренностям, что змеиная тень Дикона непрестанно мерзнет. Что бы это ни значило — ведьме оно помогло исцелить их сына от грудных хворей раз и навсегда. Прощаясь, она взяла Эгмонта за руку, заглянула в глаза и доверительно произнесла: 

«Не привязывайся к нему — ты все равно его потеряешь. Он не твой, ты обещал его тому, кто сильнее любого из смертных. Если хочешь спасти, прокляни так, чтобы это услышали, чтобы он сам сердцем в это поверил, лиши имени и крова, изгони из рода Повелителей Скал. Тогда другой его не найдет». 

Естественно, никого Эгмонт проклинать не стал. Пусть полуграмотная старуха по части врачевания могла заткнуть за пояс выписанных из столицы светил, существовали вопросы, в которые посторонние не имели права вмешиваться. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Раньше в письмах Мирабелла нередко сетовала на то, что Дикон притаскивает в свои комнаты ползучих тварей. С возрастом это прошло, и Эгмонт забыл о словах старой лекарки (как же у него екнуло сердце, когда перед дуэлью Алва заговорил о долге жизни!), но они напомнили о себе, когда никто не ждал беды. А может, все вздор? Может, он просто с годами впал в суеверие? Если бы Альдо Ракан, придя к власти, не отменил обычай брать оруженосцев, Дикон сейчас служил бы под началом одного из талигойских рыцарей, и его мысли были бы заняты тем, о чем и полагается думать юноше восемнадцати лет. А чем развлекать себя в Надоре? Неудивительно, что Дикон от скуки — или от обиды на то, что его заставляют вникать в неинтересные дела поместья, — вообразил себе нечто несусветное. Место у Арсена Эпинэ давно ждет его. Хватит с этим тянуть. 

***

— ...Нарш-ш-шад наделил его змеиной тенью, а с-с-среди людей пош-ш-шел с-с-слух, что беглец уверовал в ис-с-стинных богов. Так и повелос-с-сь, что она передаетс-с-ся в наш-ш-шем роду из поколения в поколение. 

— А как же я? — спросил Дик. — Разве я тоже принадлежу к твоему роду? 

— Нет, ты был мне обещан, нас-с-следник С-с-скал, — Рокэ издал насмешливый звук. — Был обещан тогда, когда я телес-с-сно был человеком, а разумом — с-с-серпьенте. Потому ты и родилс-с-ся под с-с-стать мне. Я научу тебя оборачиватьс-с-ся, ты с-с-сам увидиш-ш-шь, как это приятно. 

Черный небосклон прочертила звезда, вспыхнула алым и упала на востоке. Рядом завела песню лягушка, ей тут же ответили с противоположного края пруда. Дик лежал на поваленном дереве, заложив руки за голову; покачивал ногой, поверх которой свисал чешуйчатый хвост. Рокэ, греясь, свернулся кольцами на его бедрах, животе, ребрах; прижался горлом к горлу — «Змеи не с-с-слышат, поэтому мне нужно видеть твои губы или чувс-с-ствовать трепет с-с-связок», — прошипел в самое ухо. Тяжесть сплошных мускулов мешала дышать, но Дик не жаловался — в груди болело так сильно, что это с лихвой заглушало любые неудобства. 

«Каково вам было отдавать меня, отец? Чем я провинился перед вами, еще не появившись на свет? Не потому ли вы, уезжая в столицу, вечно забывали меня в Надоре?»

Он знал, что никогда не посмеет высказать эти слова в лицо ставшему вдруг совсем чужим человеку. Как теперь возвращаться домой? Как смотреть в глаза тем, кто называл его своим утешением и гордостью, а на самом деле растил, чтобы в означенный час преподнести в дар убитому и воскресшему врагу, будто откупную, будто жертвенного ягненка? 

Враг... В первые мгновения Дик тешил себя мыслью, что Рокэ Алва обманывает его, желая настроить против семьи, но потом новые и новые детали складывались в слитную мозаику, пока не перевесили чашу сомнений. Возможно ли так складно лгать, не знаючи? Нет и еще раз нет! Отец считал, что так будет лучше для семьи? Или для самого Дика? Что же, пусть насладится плодами своего решения! 

— Отец говорил, что воткнул шпагу в твое сердце, — голос Дика оставался спокойным, несмотря на клокочущую в груди бурю. — Как тебе удалось уцелеть? 

— Попас-с-сть в змеиное с-с-сердце тяжело, — отозвался Рокэ. — Чтобы убить, им рубят головы. Человек умер, я ос-с-сталс-с-ся. 

По весне и по осени Дику часто снились сны, где он катался в опалых листьях, стараясь выползти из собственной шкуры. Снилось, как мир серел, окрашивался желто-багряными мазками там, где пригревало солнце; как на тусклом фоне мелькали морковно-рыжие силуэты зверьков и птиц. Дик знал, что смотрит не глазами, а чем-то другим (носом? языком? самой кожей?), но глаза его не слепы, и он может увидеть все в привычных тонах, если пожелает. Теперь он понимал, что вызывало эти картинки. Змеиная тень чутко отзывалась на циклы природы. А еще — тянулась к сородичам, поэтому-то Дик и не испытал страха или брезгливости перед Рокэ, когда тот нашел его. Поэтому-то позволял обвивать себя, не опасаясь за жизнь. Поэтому-то восхищался внешней красотой, которую неискушенный человек нипочем не смог бы оценить. 

— Грус-с-стиш-ш-шь? — Рокэ шевельнулся, гибкий хвост соскользнул с лодыжки, ткнулся выше, погладил горячо и стыдно между ног. Дик бездумно отстранился — не до того ему было, да и змея, пусть она некогда и ходила на двух ногах, все-таки оставалась змеей. Рокэ не настаивал: — Научить тебя оборачиватьс-с-ся? 

— Научи, — согласился Дик. 

— Ты с-с-сам уже почти с-с-сделал это. С-с-слуш-ш-шай меня и не отвлекайс-с-ся. 

Он зашипел быстро и отрывисто, с переменчивыми паузами; гибкое тело пришло в движение, перетекая, поглаживая, надавливая в ритме сложного танца. Дик зажмурился, положившись на волю безотчетных импульсов, и они его не подвели. Огромный мир сократился до дикой мелодии и будоражащих кровь прикосновений, схлопнулся, а потом взорвался образами, звуками и запахами, но ощущались те уже совсем иначе. 

***

Даже в лунном свете Рокэ различал, что чешуя Ричарда гораздо светлее его собственной. «Наверное, на солнце окажется цвета мокрого песка, а может быть, вовсе кремовой, пока не полиняет», — подумал он мимоходом. Ричард все еще источал жар (подобно зимовавшей у горячих источников самке), дышал беспокойно и словно бы даже подрагивал под своими тряпками; пах, как пахнут едва вылупившиеся змееныши, — чем-то неуловимо нежным и беззащитным. Его раздвоенный язык колебался туда-сюда, не в силах охватить весь спектр обретенных чувств. 

«Очнулся, несмышленыш?»

Ричард ответил целым фейерверком из растерянности, удивления и испуга. Похоже, человеческая обида на весь мир была забыта или до поры похоронена под валом нового и неизведанного. Рокэ усмехнулся и продолжил: 

«Чтобы сказать мне что-то, сосредоточься и мысленно произнеси. Так поначалу будет проще». 

«Как ты меня слышишь?» — спросил Ричард после заминки. 

«Такова моя власть, такова власть каждого серпьенте, — Рокэ сполз с поваленного ствола на сырую от росы почву. — На севере рано холодает. Сейчас конец Летних Молний, но на моей родине так свежо бывает лишь в начале зимы. Я хотел бы разделить с тобой первую охоту, но холод может помешать нам». 

Ричард неуклюже плюхнулся рядом; высоко вскинул голову, но она закачалась, он потерял равновесие и вновь распластался по земле. Здоровый и развитой, он станет отличной парой, когда свыкнется со своей природой. Не зря Рокэ решил отложить месть Эгмонту на пяток лет, не зря... Мгновенно последовавшая расплата не вернула бы ему человеческое тело, а лишь насытила бы темную жажду; выждав, он получил куда как больше. 

«Ползи», — велел Рокэ. 

Они сделали пробный круг среди деревьев, и в конце него Ричард совсем наловчился скользить след в след за Рокэ по запаху. От разлившегося невдалеке пруда тянуло влагой и подгнившей травой, именно к нему Рокэ повел своего обмиравшего от любопытства ученика, чтобы тот на первой охоте столкнулся с не особенно шустрой дичью. На берегу, в ивовых корнях сидел отбившийся от матери щенок выдры. Он давно устал скулить и лишь жался к спасительному стволу, настороженно вглядываясь в темноту. 

«Бери его». 

«Как брать?» 

«Ешь». 

«Живьем?!» 

«Да. Если тебя это смущает, можешь сперва придушить». 

«Я не могу!» 

«Могу придушить я». 

«Не нужно, пожалуйста». 

«Балбес. Он все равно погибнет в лесу. Разве ты не голоден?» 

«Голоден...» 

«Представь, что загнал его с егерями, рожками и сворой охотничьих псов. Какие ритуалы тебе еще нужны, чтобы не испытывать мук совести? Хотя, как по мне, стыдиться стоило бы убийства для забавы, а не для прокорма». 

Рокэ ждал. Наконец, пережив всю гамму эмоций от злости до отвращения, Ричард рванулся к щенку. Тот отчаянно дернулся, но стих после первого же укуса. Рокэ умиленно наблюдал, как оранжевый силуэт исчезает в раскрытой пасти, как Ричард, позабыв протесты, напрягает все мышцы, чтобы заглотить свой ужин. Людское чистоплюйство в змеиной шкуре будет только мешать, поэтому, чем скорее Ричард от него избавится, тем лучше для него. Продолговатая, тускло просвечивающая сквозь кожу добыча прокатилась по пищеводу и упала в желудок. Ричард напряженно застыл. 

«А что с ним станет, когда я превращусь обратно?» 

«Кто тебе сказал, что ты превратишься обратно?» — хотел фыркнуть Рокэ, но вместо этого ответил: 

«Он останется в желудке змеи». 

Ричард быстро переборол тошноту. Что-то толкало Рокэ наползти на него сверху, прижать к земле... поиграть? От кончика носа по бесчисленным бье его тела растеклась обманчивая слабость, готовая мигом слететь, переплавиться в рывок или захват. Внутри нарастало предвкушение чего-то приятного, Рокэ прислушался к себе и мгновенно все понял. Его дар приняли благосклонно, и теперь неписаные змеиные законы обязывали продолжить флирт. 

***

Рокэ приблизился к Ричарду, мягко коснулся языком хвоста, потерся подбородком и шеей. Юношей тот был хорош, но устоять против него в змеином обличье — безыскусные отклики, завораживающий запах, угловатые жесты (твари знают, как у него выходило двигаться так, даже лишившись локтей и коленок) — казалось вовсе уж превыше всяких сил. Не стоит уводить Ричарда сразу, если он так привязан к семье. Но отметить чем-нибудь более надежным, чем клятва Эгмонта, было совершенно необходимо. 

«Что ты делаешь?»

«Ухаживаю за тобой по всем правилам». 

Даже если бы Рокэ не слышал чувств Ричарда, он все равно знал бы, что тому нравится. У людей эта игра могла затянуться на недели, если не на месяцы, но змеям достаточно было недвусмысленно обозначить свои намерения, что Рокэ сейчас и делал. А Ричард (не то по вине нежной кожи, не то благодаря юношеской пылкости) слишком чутко отзывался на ласку, и потому не противился ей. Человеком он бы еще долго метался между «да» и «нет» — серпьенте просто ловил удовольствие. 

Рокэ поглаживал еще не загрубелый живот и бока снизу вверх, поднимаясь выше и выше; Ричард оплетал его робко, давая свободу покачиваться из стороны в сторону, но в то же время не выпускал, требовал большего. В основании хвоста набухали два доселе не опробованных отростка (не смешно ли тебе, первый любовник Талига?), чешуя терлась о чешую, между ним и Ричардом рождалось тепло, единственное, на которое были способны змеи, — тепло разделенной близости, когда даже отпетые одиночки обвивали другого, стремясь не утвердить свое верховенство, а подарить частичку себя. 

«Серпьенте сходятся в пары на всю жизнь. Если ты сейчас меня не оттолкнешь, то станешь моим до конца дней. Нужно ли тебе это? Я отпущу, если ты решишься уйти». 

Мысль вырвалась сама собой. Ричард, столь откровенно льнущий к нему, точно не заслужил пасть жертвой в войне против Эгмонта. Стоило Рокэ осознать это, как в его голове будто унялась рябь, и водное зеркало кристально ясно отобразило причину его собственной смерти. 

«Я ведь тебе обещан?» 

Конечно, обещан. Только у всякой медали есть обратная сторона. Эгмонт заплатил сыном за свою жизнь, и когда этой жизни стал угрожать тот, кто принял плату, судьба оборвала связывающие их нити, жестоко покарав отступника. А поскольку мировой порядок не терпит пустоты, она же позаботилась о том, чтобы род Повелителей Ветров продолжила вызванная накануне дуэли потаскуха. Глупец... Он сам вырыл себе могилу. Кого же теперь винить? 

«Считай, что я уже получил, что хотел». 

«Нет, я не уйду». 

Желание Рокэ давно улетучилось, но Ричард осторожно царапнул зубами его шею, прикусил подбородок, выдохнул куда-то поверх прозрачных век, и вдруг стало абсолютно все равно, кто они и что будет потом. Слишком давно у него никого не было. Вдали глухим топотом дрожала земля — наверняка сбежавшего из дому герцогского сынка ищут конные стражники, — а Рокэ стискивал Ричарда в своих кольцах железной хваткой, касался языком языка, подавался в тесный вход, раскрывшийся сегодня впервые — для него. В голове звенела пустота, лишь мелькнула идиотская мысль, как он управится с двумя членами без помощи рук, но это уладилось само собой: один легко проник внутрь, пока они скользили друг по другу, а второй терся о мягкую кожу, зажатый между двумя такими же крупными и затверделыми — Ричарда. Тот запрокидывал голову, переживая нечто оглушительное; смешно открывал рот (наверное, пытался кричать), насаживался так исступленно, что Рокэ оставалось лишь поддерживать его на весу, ограждая от случайных царапин, и успокаивающе тереться виском о висок. 

На живот Рокэ брызнуло вязкое — средоточие того запаха, который источал Ричард, и это подтолкнуло к слепящей черте его самого. Все змеиное вопило не размыкать хватку, чтобы эта самка наверняка от него понесла, но Рокэ обуздал себя. Они свернулись в клубок среди корней, невидимые и неслышимые в летней ночи. 

***

Под копыта стелилась сухая трава, стебли хрустели, сминаясь. Караковые мориски бежали рысью; достигнув склона фамильного холма, где тропинка поднималась в гору, пошли быстрым шагом, но Эгмонт не стал понукать свою лошадь. Никогда в жизни он не ощущал себя таким тяжелым. Неповоротливым. Окаменевшим. Казалось, стоит кобыле взбрыкнуть, он рухнет на землю и расколется на тысячу мелких осколков, как статуя из прожилистого мрамора. 

Дикона нашли в лесу ближе к рассвету. На тонких губах блуждала полубезумная улыбка, глаза были крепко зажмурены, а раскрасневшееся лицо озарял внутренний свет. Он не был пьян, но смеялся и спотыкался как пьяный, он не запылил сапог, но от усталости валился на руки гвардейцам, он не хотел возвращаться домой, но когда его повели, противиться не стал. Самые суеверные глядели на Дикона с опаской, шептались о кознях русалок и прочей нечисти, осеняли себя защитными знаками. Эгмонт не мог осуждать их — его сын и правда выглядел как не от мира сего. Эгмонт довел его до спальни; выгнав слуг, сам помог снять пропахшую мускусом одежду и уложил в постель, словно время обернулось вспять, воскресив те дни, когда Дикон был больным ребенком, у изголовья кровати которого они с Мирабеллой проводили долгие часы. 

Наутро разум Дикона не прояснился. Эгмонт понял, что настала пора крайних мер. 

Он спешился на вершине холма, за границами круга, который образовывали камни-стражи. Обернулся к Дикону — тот сидел в седле, по-прежнему ко всему безучастный. Горло Эгмонта сдавило точно стальной удавкой, между ребер вонзилась игла. Поздно? Пусть будет еще не поздно... 

— Где ты был этой ночью, Дикон? — спросил он ровно. 

— С Рокэ Алвой, — тот наершился, глянул с вызовом. — Он сказал, что не уведет меня, пока... пока я сам не захочу уйти. 

— Рокэ Алва давно мертв, Дикон, — лицо свело судорогой, и голос Эгмонта прозвучал глухо. — Ты видел выходца? 

— Змею, — процедил тот сквозь зубы. — Вы отдали меня змее, отец. 

«Я никому не отдал бы тебя, неразумное дитя. Но, если ты говоришь правду, пока ты здесь, я все еще могу искупить свою вину». 

Глаза Дикона, чуть более ясные, чем его собственные, горели лихорадочным огнем. Он спрыгнул на землю, подняв облачко серой пыли, и напряженными шагами вышел в центр площадки между валунов. Искусанный рот сжался в узкую линию, весь вид Дикона будто кричал, что он безропотно исполнит все, что бы ему ни приказали. 

— Ты упорствуешь в своих фантазиях, — строго произнес Эгмонт. — То, что ты несешь — полнейшая чушь. Ты повредился умом. Мне не нужен безумный наследник, а роду Окделлов не нужен безумный продолжатель, — с каждым словом говорить было все труднее, зрелище недоуменно округлившихся глаз и подрагивающих губ причиняло невыносимую боль. — Отныне я, как глава Дома Скал, проклинаю тебя своей кровью. У тебя больше нет дома, нет семьи, нет имени. Бери свою лошадь, бери все, что в седельных сумках, бери деньги и поезжай прочь из Надора! Отныне путь тебе сюда заказан! 

— За что? — растеряв свою угрюмость, воскликнул Дикон. — Я говорю правду, клянусь вам, отец! За что вы так со мной?! 

— Не называй меня так! — не выдержал Эгмонт. — Поезжай в Гаунау или Дриксен и не смей никому рассказывать о нашем родстве! Подумай сперва, кто рискнет взять в жены твоих сестер, если будет знать, что в нашем роду были безумцы? Мне следовало бы запереть тебя на веки вечные, чтобы скрыть этот позор, но вместо этого я тебя отпускаю. Ты должен быть благодарен! 

— За что, отец?! — Дикон протянул руки, и Эгмонт едва не загубил весь ритуал, ступив ему навстречу. К счастью, ему удалось вовремя притвориться, что он идет к нетерпеливо фыркающей кобыле. С каждым его шагом на лице Дикона тускнела надежда, что все происходящее — дурная шутка, испытание духа или еще Леворукий знает что, кроме правды. Эгмонт знал, что будет жалеть о своей черствости до конца дней, но сейчас она была необходима, чтобы проклятие сработало. 

***

Дик не смог бы сказать, сколько времени просидел, созерцая тропинку, по которой уехал отец. Злые слезы успели выступить и просохнуть, солнце заволокли серые облака, а верная Мирта общипала пробивавшуюся среди камней зелень. Его вышвырнули из родного дома, как... как... как тюк со старым тряпьем! И за что? За единственный, брошенный в сердцах упрек! Но разве Дик не имел на него права? Конечно, воля отца — закон, но неужели Дик не достоин хотя бы узнать, чем заслужил свою участь? К чему было обвинять его в безумии? Отец осведомлен об этой истории лучше него! Он не может быть настолько жестокосердным, чтобы мстить Дику за собственный промах! Или это был такой изощренный способ сдержать обещание перед Рокэ? 

Мучительно хотелось кинуться к знакомым стенам, найти матушку, Айри, Ди или Эдит, увидеть их улыбки, чтобы понять — с ними все по-прежнему, они его любят и никогда не прогонят. А что если, завидев его, отец велит натравить собак? Будто на докучливого побирушку! О, Создатель... Мыслимо ли такое представить? Жизнь опрокинулась с ног на голову столь внезапно, что теперь Дик не понимал, на какие устои вообще можно опереться. Нет, к семье он больше не вернется. Или вернется, но не жалким просителем, а человеком, доказавшим себе, что и без отцовской протекции на что-то годен. 

Поманив за собой Мирту, Дик спустился с холма и побрел по тракту на север. Он шел по обочине, ведя лошадь в поводу. Свежий ветер обдувал лицо, швырял под ноги пригоршни желтых листьев, трепал волосы. Из-за поворота показалась куча щебня (видимо, здесь вчера закончили мостить дорогу), Дик так бы и миновал ее, погруженный в себя, если бы его не окликнул шипящий голос: 

— Далеко идеш-ш-шь? 

Дик вздрогнул. Над верхушкой насыпи приподнялась змеиная голова, Мирта истошно заржала и взвилась на дыбы, едва не лягнув Дика передними ногами. Он отскочил в сторону, глядя на то, как мориска в панике бьет копытами, пытаясь устрашить Рокэ, а тот снисходительно наблюдает за ней со своего возвышения. Почуяв, что удила никто не держит, мориска рванула к замку. Дик окрикнул ее, но все было зря. 

— Меня выгнали из дому! — Дик в гневе обернулся к виновнику своих бед. — А теперь из-за тебя от меня еще и сбежала лошадь! 

— Что же ты не с-с-сказал Эгмонту, что нас-с-с уже с-с-связывает нечто больш-ш-шее, чем его клятва? — ехидно поинтересовался Рокэ. — Тогда он бы брос-с-сил ис-с-скать лазейки и позволил тебе с-с-спокойно принять с-с-себя. 

— Как ты можешь! — глупость, сотворенная, лишь бы досадить отцу, на следующий день вызывала у Дика один только стыд. Но если Рокэ назвал изгнание найденной лазейкой, значит?.. его пытались уберечь от змеиной судьбы! 

— Что кас-с-саетс-с-ся твоего животного. С-с-серпьенте лош-ш-шади не нужны, — невозмутимо продолжил Рокэ. — Оборачивайс-с-ся. 

— Не хочу, — произнес Дик, глядя в глаза твари. Да! Тварь и никак иначе. Пусть внутри Дика живет такая же холоднокровная гадина, но это не обязывает его подчиняться. Решено: он сбежит в Седые земли, где круглый год лежат снега и воют вьюги, чтобы Рокэ навсегда потерял его след. 

— Ты мог уйти вчера, но с-с-сегодня уже не можеш-ш-шь, — Дик шестым чувством ощутил, что сейчас произойдет, и попятился, но увы — человеческие реакции были слишком медленными, чтобы его спасти. Гибкое тело обвилось вокруг шеи, намертво прижало предплечья к туловищу, сдавило грудную клетку, мешая вдохнуть. Дик попытался дотянуться до кинжала — напрасно! 

— Не убивай, — страх в его сердце мгновенно выбросил тысячу ледяных иголок, которые с первым же ударом разнесла кровь. 

— Ты не умреш-ш-шь, — пообещал Рокэ, плотнее сжимая кольца.


End file.
